


Wavingteppei's Bizarre Adventure

by wavingteppei



Category: Sherlock (TV), Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavingteppei/pseuds/wavingteppei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wavingteppei has a life changing pissy experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wavingteppei's Bizarre Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pissmidorima (klancepromoter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancepromoter/gifts).



79px stood at the urinal and took a nice hot piss. “Oh yeah.” he moaned. That felt really good. He felt something stir.. down there. In his dick. He had never felt that before.  
Mamacastiel came into the bathroom and saw 79px pissing. He saw the piss and got really horny. “F-fuck... I really need to take a piss… S-sugoi….!” he said, hornily. He unzipped his pants and sprayed his piss onto 79px. “N-nani??!!” they both said.  
“ Ah! S-sorry… “ Mamacastiel was embarassed.  
Neither of them realized the moaning in the background and were surprised when Wavingteppei stepped out of the stall behind them. 79px began to cry. “Wavingteppei p-please don’t piss on me!!!!”  
Wavingteppei just stared down at the small boy bawling on the dirty hog bathroom floor. “ You.. have a small peen peen!! “ Wavingteppei became to beat the little piss baby up. “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH” he screamed grabbing his tiny penis and crying even harder.  
Mamacastiel tried to escape, but Wavingteppei grabbed his arm. “ Your going to watch me piss on this kid “ 79px blushed so hard and realized he had a piss fetish. That made him blush harder and he passed out from heat stroke.  
That didn’t stop Wavingteppei. He squeezed his dick and hot steamy piss flowed out. “MMmm” said 79px in his mind. Wavingteppei wrapped his arm around Mamacastiel kun and left. they were dating  
Shortly after transkise entered the bathroom. “ OMG!!!!!!!!!!! :O ARE YOU OKAY???? “ he sounded very concerned. He touched the small boy and then realized he was covered in piss. 79px spasmed violently though he was still passed out. “ ew wtf .???.” He began to lick the piss off of the boy. “ Don’t worry, I’ll get you clean “ He felt his dick grow hard. “Wtf this is turning me on. Do I like piss?” He sucked the piss out of the boys ochinchin experimentally. 79px smiled and so did Transkise. Transkise picked up the boy and carried him to his house, his dashboard. 79px had no home to return to. He could not use his account bc he is a naughty little bitch who hoards urls. But Transkise didn’t care. 79px was incredibly sexy. He was still sleeping and Transkise assumed he was dead which was actually good because Transkise was actually a huge necrophile. Then Nija came dressed in a cops uniform and said “ Your a dirty hog where’s lyllison? “ transkise screamed like a 2 yr old. “ I d-don’t know who Lyllison is… “ He tried to hide 79px from her. Nija screeamed very high pitch and scary like. Transkise shit himself. a big ol dooky. “ Hey whats going on “ 79px sat up. “ why do i smell like piss “ 79px started crying agin as he remembered what happened. “Tasukete boku kun someone!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Nija looked at the boy . “ You sick dirty hog your going to jail “ 79px screamed happily. Transkise looked lost and very confused. Nija put the dirty hog handcuffs on his fursuit paws and took him away. “bye fucker” said 79px. he used transkises shower and jerked off in there. he then pissed all over the walls but then washed it off because he knew transkise would like his pissy walls. sick fucker.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mamacastiel stuck his dick into wavingteppei’s ass and fucked him until he shat little jars of strawberry jam :^) Wavingteppei pissed in mamacastiel’s ass. “ Ooh babeyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! “ they were having good ol sexy time. Mmamacastiel moaned as he felt the warm piss ooze into his bumcrack. There was nothing more satisfying.  
Tehn wavingteppei came into hsi ass. “ Ewe what the fuck how dareyou!! “ Mamacastiel was truly disgusted. he shit on wavingteppei and they both cried. They cried so loud that they couldnt hear 79px knocking on the door so he just threw a hoarded url in the window and climbed in. he made a big chain of hoarded urls to climb up to the room they were in ( they were on the second floor ). “Hyey guys whats up oh what the fuck!.” he started throwing up at the scene displayed before him. there was shit everywhere.  
He threw up out the window and it landed on midorimalover666s head. “MMMMMMM OH” moaned midorimalove87644r . “ Oh my god what the fuck is going on. 79px wanted to kill himself. he made a rope of hoarded urls and hung himself. rip  
“ ONIICHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! “ WAVINGTEPpei screamed and put his dick in mamacastiel’s asS hole. 420 lol. he was too busy eating the giant shit off of his chest anf cuking his bf to care about his onii nini though. hes dead now. r,i.p.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
”whats up my names mayoi hachikuji. “she said to her new jail partner. she then preeseded to beat up transkise. “Your a sick bitch die transkise you dirty hog” said both nija and hachiujik . they kicked him in his tiny piss filled dick. They werent supposed to say dirty hog since it was illegal but they did it anyway. Every time they said it they got 30 more years in jail. so far they each had 690 years. they were immortal thoguh and weret afraid to do what they were meant to do; call people dirty hogs. Murasakibara kami sama sent his dirty hog angels down to earth to do this task. they both got on their knees and prayed 2 purple kami sama. transkise joined them and tried to get their friendship but they punched him . hes such a dirty hog god what the fuck . hes as bad as TEENBRO. he then opened his mouth and said “why does this have 32k notes? it’s just a picture of a knife in a ranch bottle, is there some unspoken joke that 32 thousand people share? what is going on here, i dont get it. it’s just a fucking picture of a knife in a ranch bottle. is there some spiritual connection people have to this picture? is there some ominous and mystical reasoning that this has 32 thousand notes? do people reblog this because it makes them look like some indie blogger? or is there just something funny to this? someone please explain” he transformed into the caesar guy.  
nija is a dirty hog angel so he has magical powers. she transported him to wherever teenbro is in the world rn so they could be together. tyhey fell in love and got married and had a lot of piss babie teenbros tjat would eventually cause anextremely dystopian society

**Author's Note:**

> [8/19/2014 11:32:00 AM] him recipe: murasakiBARA???????????????? wow. its so obvious.. purple jesus isnt answering your prayer now  
> insp http://archiveofourown.org/works/2125227?view_adult=true  
> OK SERPOISULY IF ONE OF YOU GUYS REBLOGS THIS POST ONE MORE TIME I’M GOING TO FUCKING SHOVE A FUCKING WHALE’S ASSHOLE IN YOUR THROAT. TTHIS HAPPENED IN FUCKING AAPRIL. APRIL. LET THIS POST DIE. PLEASE /. THE CAESAR GUY IS GONE. DEAD. NONEXISTANT. SAY GOODBYE TO HIM BEC AUSE HE IS NEVER RETURNING . 5 MONTHS LATER AND I STILL GET CAESAR MESSGAES. STOP TIHIS. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. IT’ S TIME TO LET IT GO


End file.
